


满月

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [17]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Injury, Partnership, TV series related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 在不破跟或人的战斗，与他跟唯阿去见天津之间发生的小片段。第44话关联。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	满月

不破还是决定躺下来。浑身都疼，一时半会是没办法走动了。强行掰开灭亡迅雷.net的升程密钥变身就会是这样的后果，他曾经在assault wolf的时候体验过一次。  
不破谏是知道的。假面骑士02提前预测到了orthoros vulcan的动作，所以只是精确地避开了每一次攻击。以那时候的自己根本无法形成威胁，也阻拦不了02的步伐。但当自己用那位社长告诉自己的梦想论来质问他的时候，无声的躲避变成了杂乱无章的暴力，混杂着火星一拳拳落在自己身上。明明那都是飞电或人曾经说过的话。  
社长对这些话语起了反应，所以一切还有转机。  
手机响了起来。不破没有起身，只是躺着接通了电话。  
是刃。她简短地转达了天津让他们过去的消息。  
“不破，你现在在哪里？”  
刚才只专注于和02之间的战斗，不知道什么时候已经跑到了他不认识的地方。虽然调一下地图就能知道，但他现在不想动了。刚才的战斗已经把他燃烧殆尽了。  
他仰面躺着，正对着夏日夜空中的金色满月，环绕四周的是陌生建筑投下的阴影。  
“你查一下不就知道了。”  
这对刃唯阿来说是易如反掌的。  
“……我现在就过去。”  
她挂断了电话。不破很快就听到了奔跑而来的脚步声，看来他们本就没有相隔得太远。  
“不破！”她叫了一声，担心地低头看着他，“你没事吧？”  
显然，怎么看都不像是“没事”的样子。街角稍微亮起来几盏街灯，在昏暗的光线里也能辨别出他脸上的血污。  
“我可是阻止过你的。现在我们脑内芯片的数据都被清空了，不能变身的我们去找飞电的社长也没有任何意义。”  
“——我变身了。”  
听到这句话的刃唯阿稍微动摇了一下，不过她很快想到了一个可能性——那个曾经与不破一心同体，在脑内的一角静静旁观这个男人从过去到现在所有人生数据的存在。  
“难道说……”  
“是啊，获得了亡的帮助。”  
“……然后呢？”  
很显然，不破失败了。就算临时借用了Japanese wolf的力量，刃也不觉得他能阻止飞电或人的行动。  
“还差一点，这个拳头就能够到社长那家伙了。”  
不破把一只手举起来，攥紧，捏成了拳头。“我能做的已经都做了，接下来就只有相信社长并且等待了。”  
“不。除了干等，还有只能由我们完成的工作。”  
刃唯阿俯下身子，她的手捉住了不破抬在空中的手腕，向上一拽。  
“你打算在那里躺到什么时候？——走了，不破。”  
刃算是相当有力气的，毕竟她也同样经历了那么多战斗的历练。用她自己的话来讲，不破一直干的掰东西那种事叫做“蛮力”，而她则是用“巧力”的。  
不破翻了个身，借力顺势站了起来。  
“你也开始干这种像搭档一样的事了啊，刃。”  
“本来不就是吗。”  
她这个理所当然的回答，换来了不破从喉咙里发出的一声短暂的笑。

“刚才听亡说，你又要回到AIMS做队长了？”  
“……是啊。”  
“也是，能率领现在的AIMS的也就只有你了吧。”  
“这是天津的决断。我其实有犹豫过，毕竟在我心里，不破你作为队长的印象要更深一些。但我现在能找到的归宿也只有AIMS了，所以抱歉。”  
“这不是挺好的吗。而且我已经决定要作为假面骑士而活了。”  
“哪怕不能变身？”  
“这种事你想想办法不就行了，嗯？”  
“不要都推到我头上啊！？”  
刃唯阿叹了口气。  
“……你又要把人生理想完全寄托在我身上啊？别这样，我压力很大的。”  
“有什么关系吗？因为我相信你啊。”  
“……所以说你就是这种地方…………”  
“啊？”  
“……没什么。要不然你也可以考虑一下回AIMS，比如做个副队长之类的？现在队伍已经重新回到政府管理之下，之前ZAIA所属时期那些不规范的事情多半不会再发生了。”  
“副？”  
“队长总不能有两个吧。”  
“在AIMS遇到危机的时候我会出手来帮你们的，听你指挥那还是算了。我们不是搭档吗，是对等的吧？”  
“那大前提也是我再次开发了变身器啊……”  
他们走到了一盏路灯下。刃突然拦住了不破，并且紧盯着他不放。不破被她看得有些发毛。  
“怎么？”  
“脸。”  
她从包里摸出了创可贴，借着微弱的光线贴住了他脸上的伤口。  
“现在没办法细致地处理，也没那个时间。”  
“……啊，谢了。”  
想起来一年之前，他们还整天揪着对方的领子谁也不服谁，那时候一定想象不到现在会成为这样的关系性。用一句陈腐的话来感叹，还是“这一年里发生了太多的事”。

不知不觉间两个人已经到了ZAIA公司的大楼前。说起来他和刃是被天津叫去的，似乎是ZAIA本社那边的协助请求。战斗还远远没有结束，他们却都失去了作为假面骑士战斗的能力。如果人类与huamgia之间的全面纷争一旦展开，AIMS必然需要冲到第一线。无法变身的他们事实上面临着比过去更严峻的性命危机。  
而他们刚才还在你一言我一语地探讨着“未来”，探讨着“在一切结束之后”的事。真是不可思议。  
“……我说，刃。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才说的回AIMS的事，我会考虑的。”  
“噢。怎么，突然就想通了？”  
“所以相对应的，我刚才说的事——”  
“新腰带？…………行吧，我尽力。”  
不破其实并没有那么在意身份的上下级关系，他本身就不是会被这些所束缚的人。他或许只是想继续和刃唯阿一起战斗——那就没有比AIMS更好的地方了。  
“下次可不要再搞什么往脑子里插芯片的了，不管你还是我可都没少受罪啊。”  
刃唯阿回以一个苦笑。  
“……知道了。”


End file.
